


Christmas Letters from the Andersons, 1971-1975

by gamerfic



Category: Angie Baby - Helen Reddy (Song)
Genre: Don't Have to Know Canon, Epistolary, Gen, Horror, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 08:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18937363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamerfic/pseuds/gamerfic
Summary: As the holiday season draws near, we especially miss our friends and family back in Council Bluffs. We wish you all a very merry Christmas and a happy and prosperous new year. Walt's transfer and our move have had their ups and downs for the family, and things haven't always turned out like we expected they would. We're all still hoping the best is yet to come!





	Christmas Letters from the Andersons, 1971-1975

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).



CHRISTMAS CHEER FROM THE ANDERSONS  
DECEMBER 1971

Greetings from sunny California!

If you haven't already heard the news, Walt's promotion to vice president in May required us to relocate to be nearer the main Anodyne lab complex. We couldn't be prouder of all Walt has achieved in his career. The summer months were a whirlwind of packing, preparing, selling our house in Iowa and buying a new one in the Bay Area, and making the cross-country trek to our new life. At the end of our journey we settled into a lovely and newly built subdivision near San Jose. We look forward to welcoming our loved ones for many visits in the future!

While Walt has been putting in long hours at the office learning the ins and outs of his new role, I (Patricia) have been focused on making our new house into a home and on getting to know our new neighbors and our local community. We found a church we like very much, and the ladies I've met there have been kind enough to show me around town. The wives of Walt's co-workers have also been very accommodating. Between the book club and the bridge league they've invited me to and the ladies' group at church, I'm as busy as I ever was in Iowa!

The children have weathered the big move well despite occasional homesickness. We always knew we were asking a lot of Gary by switching his school in his senior year, and we've been pleased to see him thriving in his new environment. In the fall, he walked on to the football squad where he excelled as a wide receiver, earning a varsity letter and a nomination for homecoming king. He has already been accepted to several excellent universities, where he plans to study pre-med and continue his distinguished athletic career on the field. Angie began her freshman year and made friends readily through choir at church and school, and as a chorus member in the fall musical "Brigadoon." After school and on weekends she has a part-time job on the janitorial crew at Anodyne, which she enjoys for the extra pocket money it affords her. Brenda, now in the sixth grade, continues to devote most of her attention to the Girl Scouts. She earns merit badges at a rapid pace, sold the most cookies of anyone in her troop, and is already looking forward to summer camp.

As the holiday season draws near, we especially miss our friends and family back in Council Bluffs. We wish you all a very merry Christmas and a happy and prosperous new year. Walt's transfer and our move have had their ups and downs for the family, and things haven't always turned out like we expected they would. We're all still hoping the best is yet to come!

The Andersons  
Walt, Patricia, Gary, Angie, and Brenda

* * *

CHRISTMAS CHEER FROM THE ANDERSONS  
DECEMBER 1972

Dear friends and family,

First and foremost, we wish to express our deepest gratitude for the many cards, phone calls, floral arrangements, casseroles, and other expressions of comfort and encouragement you have shared with us. Since Angie was injured in March, life has been challenging in ways we could never have imagined. We are grateful to everyone who has helped us to cope. Now that Angie has been cleared to return home and to attend school again, we hope we will all soon adjust to our "new normal" and move forward together as a family.

The leadership at Anodyne has been nothing but supportive throughout our family's ordeal. What happened to Angie was a freak accident, and we do not believe they could have done anything to prevent it. Regardless, they have committed to a full investigation of the incident so they might better understand how Angie came to be exposed to hazardous experimental chemicals and, if possible, protect others in the future. Throughout Angie's long months of hospitalization and rehabilitation, Anodyne ensured she got the best care possible. We especially appreciate how the Board of Directors gifted her with a lovely new radio to help keep her entertained during her recovery. Music has always meant so much to our dear Angie, and we all look forward to the day when she is well enough to raise her voice in song once more.

We know so many of you have been praying ceaselessly for Angie since you heard the news, for which we are also thankful. Please spare a thought for Gary and Brenda as well, who have also been profoundly affected by our family tragedy. Walt took as much leave from his job as he was able, but eventually he had to return to the office, and Angie's care in those early weeks was too much for me (Patricia) to handle on my own. Gary chose to delay his entrance to UCLA for a semester in order to help me, while Brenda was forced to miss Girl Scout camp and many other events she had been anticipating. I don't think I could have managed without them.

At this special time of year, hold your loved ones a little closer and make sure they know how much they mean to you. 1972 taught us how everything can change in an instant even as it made us stronger as a family. We wish for a brighter 1973, for ourselves and for all of you.

The Andersons  
Walt, Patricia, Gary, Angie, and Brenda

* * *

CHRISTMAS CHEER FROM THE ANDERSONS  
DECEMBER 1973

merry christmas to all!

PLEASE forgive any errors in this text and Have patience with me! i have recently purchased a new typewriter and as you can see, i am still learning all its ins and outs!

Everyone here is just as welL as always. it's true you may have sPotted our home on the news a few weeks back. Understandably, you might have worried, but never fear: we are all well. Sadly, our neighbor's teenage son disappeared at the end of october, and is presumed dead. please keep his family in your prayers as we have kept them in ours.

ANGIE's recovery has progressed well, and she no longer needs to see her doctors quite so often as before. It does my heart good to know she is back safe in her home, sleeping in her own bed, and enjoying her beloved radio. She made A valiant effort to return to school, but over the summer we mutually agreed it would be better for her to continue her studies at home until she can catch up with her classmates. Maybe if all goes well, she can re-enroll as a senior in the fall.

Otherwise, life goes on and we keep moving forward as a family. Nobody could have predicted the hand we were dealt; all we can do is make the most of it. Some days are easier than others, but we know it could have been so much worse. There were so many other parents we met in the hospital whose children nEver got to come home at all. Really makes you appreciate what you have, when you stop to think about it.

Walt's job continuEs to be stable and rewarding, though it keeps him very busy. Anodyne stood by us at our darkest moment, and we will always owe a debt of gratitude to them for everything they've done ~~to~~ for us. through walt's efforts they have provided for our every need. Regarding gary, he was able to Enroll in college in the winter semester as planned. he remained in the los angeles area through the summer to work and save for next year's tuition. The girls and i miss him every day, but we are happy to see him following his dreams. Respect is also due to brenda, who has given up all of her after school activities to help me attend to her sister's many needs.

As the old year Passes away and a new one begins, all the best from our family to yours.

the andersons  
walt, Patricia, gary, angiE, and brenDa

* * *

CHRISTMAS CHEER FROM THE ANDERSONS  
DECEMBER 1974

Just a quick note to those we care about so much to let you all know that things are positively wonderful here in San Jose.

It seems like only yesterday that I (Patricia) sat down to compose last year's Christmas letter. The truth is, not much has changed since the last time I wrote. Work keeps Walt busy, and Angie's needs keep Brenda and me busy. It's a simple life, but an honest one, and in a way Angie's accident made me appreciate its simplicity all the more. We all see now how easily our beloved daughter could have been torn away from us. We will forever be thankful, to God and to Anodyne, for the second chance we have been given.

Gary is now a sophomore at UCLA. In the last letter he sent us, we learned that his studies are going well and that he even made the Dean's List last semester. He also earned a spot on the football squad, though as an underclassman player he spends most of his time on the bench. Maybe next year he'll get more playing time and lead his team to the Rose Bowl! Honestly, though, we don't hear too much from Gary anymore, probably because he's so busy with school. If any of you get in touch with him, tell him to come home and visit his folks again sometime. It's been too long, and his sister misses him terribly.

In other news, Brenda has decided to join Angie in homeschool this year. When she saw how far Angie had progressed at home on her own, and realized how much more free time she would have if she didn't have to ride the bus every day, she chose to begin her high school career at home rather than at Lynbrook. So far, she appreciates the greater freedom to pursue her own interests at her own pace - and Angie and I appreciate having her by our side all day, every day.

I'll have to wrap up now; Angie is calling for me. As the poet so cleverly said, "Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!"

The Andersons  
Walt, Patricia, Gary, Angie, and Brenda

* * *

If you're reading this, please don't ignore it or brush it off like it's a joke. I'm writing you because you're someone I can trust. I got up in the middle of the night to scribble this on the back of Mom's Christmas letters, before she seals the envelopes. I wish there was an easier way, but now that I don't go to school or Scouts or church anymore, I don't have any other choice. I'll make as many copies as I can before I have to stop, but I don't know how much time I have. Angie sees almost everything now.

I'll get right to the point: Something's really wrong with Angie. The accident in the lab did something to her, and I don't think even Anodyne can explain it. Sometimes, when Dad comes home drunk enough, he says things that make me think it wasn't an accident anyway. They were trying to make something out of her and I don't think they like what they got. They'd probably want to do more experiments on her, if she'd let them get close enough.

Angie doesn't live in the real world anymore. She spends all day in her room, listening to the radio and daydreaming. You might not think that's so bad, especially considering what she's been through...but somehow she can make her daydreams real. And she gets really upset if anyone gets in the way of her fantasies.

There was a kid on our block who disappeared a few years ago. I think Mom mentioned him in one of her letters. People figured he just ran away, but he didn't. I know because he's still in our house. I know it sounds crazy but I think she trapped him in the radio. She takes him out when she wants to make him part of whatever she's imagining. Like a doll. I don't know what she does up in her room and honestly I try not to think about it. Sometimes when the volume is low I can hear him scratching at the door, begging someone to let him out. I know I should help him but I'm too afraid of what she'll do to me if I do.

Mom and I spend pretty much all our time trying to keep her happy now. Just giving her whatever she asks for, so she won't get angry and take it out on us. Mom gets the worst of it. And I feel awful saying this, but I know I can't save her or Angie anymore. Mom used to understand that something was wrong, and she tried to get a message out - in one of these letters, come to think of it - but Angie figured it out, got angry, and took it out on her. Mom just kind of stopped trying after that. Or maybe Angie made it so Mom would want to stay with her. It doesn't really matter. The result is the same either way.

Dad and Gary get it - that's why Dad spends all his time at work, and why Gary's probably never coming home from college again. They got away. I have to get away too. And I need your help to do it. Please, please, help me get out of this house before she realizes I'm trying to escape. If she catches me trying to send this it's all over.

* * *

CHRISTMAS CHEER FROM THE ANDERSONS  
DECEMBER 1975

Happiest of holidays to our friends and family!

It's hard to believe that 1975 marks our fifth Christmas spent here in California. Our life here has taken so many twists and turns we didn't expect, but I (Patricia) can truly say we are stronger and better for all we have been through together.

Our dearest wish for the new year is to see our distant and far-flung friends and relations again. In 1976, won't you consider a visit to the West Coast to soak up the sun, catch up with us, and reminisce about old times? It's been much too long. Angie, in particular, has missed you all so much. She'd love it if you'd all come to visit her soon.

The Andersons  
Walt, Patricia, Gary, and Angie


End file.
